Madame de Fer
|-| Standard lookings= |-| As Divine Victoria= Summary Vivienne's parents were both merchants from Dairsmuid in Rivain, though she was actually born in Wycome in the Free Marches. She was taken to the Ostwick Circle at a very young age, where she became one of the youngest full-fledged mages in Circle history. She was transferred to the Montsimmard Circle at the age of nineteen. She was already an exceptional scholar and showed early promise at the Game. In a shocking move, she elected not to join any Fraternity when she became a fully-fledged enchanter. During the events of Dragon Age: Inquisition, First Enchanter Vivienne is one of the Inquisitor's companions. With the world thrown into chaos, she sees the Inquisition as the only group willing to stand against it and introduces herself by throwing them a party at Ghislain Estate, an estate of her lover, Duke Bastien de Ghislain. An invitation to the party is obtained the first time the Inquistor goes to Val Royeaux and speaking to a mage there. She intervenes when marquis Alphonse openly disparages the Inquisition and attempts to challenge the Inquisitor, magically immobilizing him, and leaves his fate up to the Inquisitor. Afterwards, she offers to join up with the Inquisition to help her fellow mages however she can. Later in the game, however, Cole reveals during party banter that Vivienne manipulated the Marquis into attacking the Inquisition at her party, which allowed her to move against him in response to a vicious insult he had previously dealt her. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-C, likely 7-C Name: Vivienne, Madame de Fer, Divine Victoria (conditional) Origin: Dragon Age Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Circle Mage, Knight-Enchanter, First Enchanter of Montsimmard, Imperial Enchanter to the Court of Orlais, Grand Enchanter (conditional), Most Holy (conditional) Powers and Abilities: Genius Intelligence, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping (Mages draw forth the essence of the Fade, and can use it to warp reality), Magic, Elemental Manipulation (Of fire, lightning and ice variety), Homing Attack, Soul Manipulation, Healing, Forcefield Creation, Energy Manipulation, Automatic Defenses, Mind and Pain Manipulation (The Mind Blast spell can send people flying backwards, causing excruciating pain as well as draining the power of said pain to empower one's forcefield. Can remove negative status effects with it as well), Magic Nullification and Absorption, Intangibility, Summoning, Weapon Creation, Weapon Mastery (Staves and swords), Gravity Manipulation, Resistance to Soul Manipulation with her hennin, Attack Reflection Attack Potency: At least Small Town level, likely Town level (Even though she's no Grand Enchanter until the Divine Election that takes place after Corypheus' defeat, she's still remarkably powerful. A peer of Grand Enchaner Fiona. An extremely powerful mage, comparable to an early-game Inquisitor) Speed: At least Subsonic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Small Town level, likely Town level (Can survive several hits from Knight-Captain Denam's lyrium-enhanced form, as well as helped fighting against Alexius). Range: Hundreds of meters with her magic. Standard Equipment: Her staff, her orlesian hennin. Intelligence: Genius (Can easily trick nobles into trusting her. Is extremely versed in Thedas' politics as well as in magic. One of the youngest full-fledged mages in Circle history. Was voted First Enchanter of Montsimmard at an age young enough to cause general scandal. The Circle widely regards her as the most shrewd and disciplined mage in Orlais) Weaknesses: None notable. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dragon Age Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Mind Users Category:Pain Users Category:Soul Users Category:Healers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Summoners Category:Gravity Users Category:Geniuses Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 7